Searching for Touko
by Dissonantia
Summary: Rosa is suddenly tasked with an important mission- to find the missing Touko. Along with Hugh and N, they must face brand new challenges as they once again, set out on a journey.


_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my brand new Pokemon story. **  
_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**Note: This is Ferriswheelshipping and Livecastershipping!**_

* * *

_Two years ago, a young girl from Nuvema Town bested Team Plasma, defeated their king, and became the new Pokémon League Champion of the Unova region. Her name was Touko. However, after she became champion, her friends and family began seeing a major change in her. She seemed restless and distracted all the time, as if she was searching for something. After about a month of staying at the Pokémon League to do her duties as Champion, Touko suddenly vanished. she had left without a trace, and without a word to anyone else. The only way one would ever know that she had once been Unova's strongest trainer was her picture in the Hall of Fame. _

_Then came a girl named Rosa, who defeated the Neo Team Plasma almost single-handedly, and claimed the title of Champion for herself. She now resides at the Pokémon League, having replaced Iris. That, my dear friends, is where our story begins…_

**Brrrring! **Rosa's Xtransceiver rang, and she quickly answered the incoming call.

"Rosa!" A certain professor's voice came over the speakers.

The young Champion grinned. "Yes, Professor Juniper?"

"I would like you to help me with something again, if you don't mind." the Professor stated, with a small smile.

"Sure! What is it?" Rosa agreed instantly, without even knowing what the request was.

"I would like for you to go with N and Hugh... On a journey to find the missing former Champion of Unova."

Rosa's brown eyes grew wide and alarmed. "Iris is missing?!"

"No, the champion before Iris. Her name is Touko." Professor Juniper explained. "She defeated the old Team Plasma and their king, but then she vanished without a trace. It's been two years since then, and her mother is frantic."

The trainer began to put two and two together. "Did she happen to live in Nuvema Town by any chance?"

"Why, yes. Have you heard of her?"

Rosa had recently stumbled into Touko's house while she was in Nuvema Town. Since there was no Pokémon Center there, Rosa had gone inside every building, hoping to find someone to heal her injured friends. Touko's mother had seemed very distraught after mistaking Rosa for her own daughter. When she realized her mistake, she healed up Rosa's Pokémon and apologized. The incident had made Rosa realize how important it was to keep in touch with her parents and she soon became curious about the missing girl.

"I met her mother," she explained.

Professor Juniper smiled. "Well, that's good to hear. At least now you know what I meant when I said she was beside herself with worry."

Nodding, Rosa adjusted her visor and asked, "Wait, why is Hugh coming along? Didn't he say that he wanted to help the ex-Team Plasma members help return the stolen Pokémon?"

"Well, he'll actually be doing that as well, since you'll be travelling all over Unova."

Satisfied with her answer, Rosa nodded again. Then, another thought struck her. "Who will be the Champion when I'm away?"

"Iris will fill in for you," the Professor replied.

"Oh, okay. So when do we leave-" Rosa barely got the words out before she heard someone shout her name loudly. Turning around, she saw Hugh with N, who was panting and very out of breath.

"I'd say now would be a good time. I've already notified your mother." Professor Juniper chuckled, before sounding alarmed. "Oh no! I forgot about the hot pot…Sorry, Rosa. I have to run. Goodbye."

After the Professor hung up in a hurry, Rosa realized another downside of going on another journey. She might not be able to visit Nimbasa City as often to ride the Ferris Wheel with her very special friend Curtis. Sighing a little dejectedly, she stuffed her bag with all the essentials - extra clothes, toothbrush and other toiletries, lots of potions, extra Pokéballs, repels, and other assorted items.

Finally, she was ready to leave. Putting a bright smile on her face, she walked over to Hugh, who was looking very impatient, and N, who was fiddling nervously with his necklace.

"I'm ready," Rosa told them, taking a deep breath.

Hugh and N nodded, and the three of them stepped out into the bright sunshine.


End file.
